


La Douleur Exquise

by merysibo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merysibo/pseuds/merysibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una pregunta que se había alojado en mis labios por días - como una hilo suelto en mi suéter favorito, el cual no podía resistir a jalar - a pesar de saber que todo podía desmoronarse a mi alrededor.</p>
<p>"¿Me amas?" pregunto.</p>
<p>En tu duda, encuentro mi respuesta.</p>
<p>- Lang Leav</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

**_I. Serendipia._ **

_Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta._

La vida de Harry era muy simple, se dividía básicamente en sus amigos del colegio y su familia, no había nada extraordinario en ella, parecía pasar sin injerencia alguna en el mundo. Si él tuviera que describir su presente, utilizaría la palabra rutinario y no precisamente en un sentido negativo, Harry ama la rutina, ama saber qué es lo que va a suceder día tras día, uno incluso podría llamarlo enemigo de las sorpresas.

Harry se consideraba una persona feliz. Tenía amigos — no muchos, no pocos —, su mamá y su hermana eran la mejor familia que pudo haber tenido, era un chico inteligente — no era un niño prodigio, pero sus calificaciones eran decentes —, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una pastelería cercana a su casa — esto le generaba el dinero suficiente como para satisfacer las necesidades de un chico de preparatoria —, las personas solían describirlo como una persona encantadora; en fin, su vida no era perfecta, pero parecía bastante buena.

Sólo había una cosa que no encajaba tan bien en su vida… el amor. Harry es un romántico empedernido, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que sólo ha tenido una relación en su vida y fue con una chica. Él no comprende qué hay de malo en él, por qué nadie se interesa en lo que tiene para ofrecer, por qué nadie lo ve como más que un amigo. Bueno, siendo sinceros tampoco es como si hubiera alguien que llame su atención en ese sentido.

Con un suspiro, Harry deja que todos estos pensamientos inunden su mente, mientras camina rumbo a casa después de una atareada tarde de trabajo en la pastelería. De pronto, sus reflexiones se ven interrumpidas por un bullicio que parece cada vez más escandaloso. Al parecer alguien ha ocupado la casa de al lado, esa que ha estado vacía desde hace unos meses.

“¡Cuidado!” esa fue la última palabra que escuchó Harry antes de caer inconsciente sobre el piso.

“¡Oh, Dios mío! Está despertando,” escuchó decir Harry a lo lejos. No reconocía la voz y en realidad ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. “Hola, ¿estás vivo? ¡Oh, no! Creo que lo maté, iré a la cárcel, jamás lograré mi sueño de ser una estrella de Broadway, mi futuro está arrui—”

“¿Dónde estoy?” dijo Harry con voz débil.

“Oh, no estás muerto.” Mencionó una voz aliviada. “Hola, soy Louis. Te golpeé con un balón en la cabeza y caíste frente a mi casa. Debo decir que no eres tan ligero como pareces, mi espalda quedó adolorida después de cargarte hasta aquí. ¿Quieres agua? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues conmocionado? ¿Te hice da–”

“Son muchas preguntas a la vez.” Dijo Harry algo abrumado. Se encontraba recostado y desde la posición en la que estaba intentó observar su entorno. Al parecer estaba posado sobre un sillón y alrededor suyo había… nada. Era una habitación vacía a excepción de un montón de cajas etiquetadas con diferentes palabras (“sala” “habitación lottie” “habitación lou” “cocina” “baño” “adornos navideños”).

“Oh, lo siento. Soy nuevo aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?” preguntó el chico que al aparecer fue el culpable de su desmayo.

“Umm, ¿Harry?” él dijo en tono de pregunta.

“¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?” el chico desconocido preguntó con un toque juguetón y una sonrisita.

“Soy Harry. Umm… creo que debo irme a casa. Sigo sin saber qué sucedió, pero gracias por tu amabilidad.” Harry dijo apresurado y aún algo aturdido.

“Te acompaño,” dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue a partir de ese momento que la vida de Harry dejó de ser rutinaria. Fue de repente que su vida cambio. Fue aquel hallazgo inesperado el que lo llevó a encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía estaba buscando, algo maravillosamente extraordinario.

  * ··



**_II. Epifanía._ **

_Un momento de sorpresiva revelación._

Existe un momento en la vida en la que alguien más comienza a tomar más importancia de la que debería. Ese momento en el que comienzas a pensar en esa persona todo el tiempo, en el que a pesar de haber pasado todo el día juntos, pareces tener un hambre insaciable de su presencia. Harry odia ese momento.

Seis años han pasado desde que su vida cambio por completo, seis años desde que un lindo chico de ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa apareció de la nada, convirtiéndose en alguien sin el cual Harry simplemente no podría vivir. Bien, eso es algo dramático, pero a Harry le gusta el drama casi tanto como el romance, piensa que toda historia de vida debe tener un poco de ambos y obviamente debe culminar con un final feliz.

En fin, el punto es que Harry no sabe qué hacer si debería declarar su amor esperando que Louis sienta lo mismo por él — escenario que también podría terminar en tragedia, ya que existe la posibilidad de que Louis no lo vea más que como un amigo y su amistad con él se arruine — la otra opción es mantener todo esto en secreto y sufrir en silencio un amor no correspondido.

Fue aquel momento de revelación, el que lo hizo comenzar a cuestionarse todo. Harry estaba lleno de dudas, sobre todo aquellas relacionadas con el por qué se siente atraído por otro chico y el cómo le hará saber eso a su familia; puede decirse que la mente de Harry era un caos, pero si de algo estaba claro para él, era que en verdad amaba a Louis.

  * ··



**_III. Forelsket_ **

_La euforia que experimentas cuando te enamoras por primera vez_

Harry puede declarar éste como el mejor día de su vida. Ha sido perfecto, desde que despertó sabía que algo especial iba a suceder hoy. Su día comenzó con una dolorosa presión sobre las costillas. “Ouch,” exclamó Harry, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, al hacerlo lo primero que notó fue a un familiar cuerpo sobre el suyo, acompañado de una molesta voz repitiendo una y otra vez, “despierta, despierta, despiertaaaaaaaa.”

“¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame dormir,” Harry dijo con su voz áspera.

“¿Acaso me estás rechazando? Jamás lo imaginé de ti, Harry.” Louis respondió en un tono juguetón.

“Aún no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¡Son vacaciones!”

“Por eso estoy aquí. Hoy nos vamos de aventura.” Dijo Louis con una sonrisa algo maniaca en el rostro. “Anda, cámbiate, te espero en la sala. ¡No tardes!”

  * ··



**_IV. La Douleur Exquise_ **

_El dolor que estrangula el corazón cuando queremos a alguien que no podemos tener._

Aquel día, sin duda, fue toda una aventura. Harry y Louis salieron temprano hacia un lago cercano, nadaron por un rato, comieron unos emparedados que Louis juraba habían sido preparados por sus propias manos (aunque Harry estaba seguro de que Jay los había hecho).

Mientras observaban la puesta de sol, Harry reposando su cabeza en el regazo de Louis. Louis interrumpió el calmado silencio y dijo, “vamos, Harry. Sé que algo te ha estado molestando estas últimas semanas.”

“No es nada, Louis. Estás imaginando cosas.” Harry mintió.

“Harry.” Dijo Louis exasperado.

“Ya te dije que no es nada.” Harry insistió.

“Harry, te conozco bien y sé que hay algo en esa cabecita tuya. Vamos, ¿acaso no confías en mí?” Louis preguntó. Su voz con un tono de intranquilidad.

“Bien, si hay algo en lo que he estado pensando mucho últimamente. Pero no puedo decírtelo.” Harry confesó algo inseguro.

“¿Cómo que no puedes decírmelo? Soy tu mejor amigo, Harry. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.” Louis dijo con esa voz que sólo Harry conocía, aquel tono delicado y suave, tintado de preocupación y cariño.

“Umm…” Harry dudó por un momento. “Bueno, creo que ser sincero es lo mejor en esta situación. Ehh… bueno, desde hace unos días hay algo que ha estado rondando mi mente, es algo realmente importante, pero no sé cómo decírtelo.” Harry hizo una pausa, durante la cual Louis lo miró fijamente a los ojos. “Bueno, es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.” Harry confesó finalmente.

“Yo también tengo algo que decirte.” Louis interrumpió. “Pero, ya no te interrumpo, dime ¿qué eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?” Louis preguntó entusiasmado.

“¿Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, cierto?” Harry preguntó y Louis asintió con la cabeza. “Bueno, últimamente he estado pensado en que eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, cada momento que paso contigo es invaluable. Probablemente eso ya lo sabías, es sólo que recientemente me he dado cuenta de que todo eso que siento, nuestra amistad, es algo muy diferente a lo que tengo con cualquier otra persona; es algo mucho más fuerte e importante.” Harry hizo una pausa para tomar aire y justo cuando estaba por continuar, Louis lo interrumpió.

“Mañana me voy.” Louis dijo cortantemente.

“¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A dónde te vas?” Harry dijo, entrando en pánico. “Ni siquiera te he terminado de decirte lo que—”

“No, Harry. Sé lo que ibas a decir y no, simplemente no. Yo me iré y no necesito llevarme eso conmigo.” Louis dijo. Su voz, contradiciendo lo duro de sus palabras.

Harry balbuceó, las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Finalmente, el único sonido que abandonó su boca fue un inconsolable llanto.

“Harry, no hagas esto más difícil.” Louis dijo.

“Pe- pero ¿a dónde te vas? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?” Harry preguntó desconsolado.

“Me voy con mi padre a Boston. Lo siento, Harry, planeaba decírtelo antes, pero no pude.” Louis confesó, conteniendo el llanto.

“No, no, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué, Louis?” Harry dijo, ahogado en llanto.

“Lo siento, Harry. Creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa.” Louis dijo con un tono frío e irreconocible para Harry.

“Pero, Louis, yo te am—” Harry comenzó a decir, para ser interrumpido de nuevo por Louis.

“No, Harry. No hagas esto más difícil. Vámonos.” Louis lo tomó del brazo y recogió sus cosas, guiándolos hacia la vieja camioneta en la que habían intercambiado tantos momentos.

Harry se sentó del lado del copiloto y se mantuvo en silencio. Este día parecía ir tan bien y ahora se sentía tan vacío, tan solo, tan incompleto.

“Ya llegamos.” Louis rompió el silencio que había estado presente entre ellos por ya varios minutos.

“Umm…sí. Gracias por traerme. Nos vemos después.” Entonces Harry dejó escapar una triste risa. “Bueno, supongo que no. Buen viaje.” Harry dijo e inmediatamente bajó del vehículo, tratando de bloquear cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de Louis.

  * ··



**_V. Saudade_ **

_Sentimiento especial, producto de una mezcla de nostalgia, añoranza y melancolía._

Harry no parece él mismo desde aquel día. Su familia y sus amigos le repiten hasta el cansancio que están preocupados por él. Y de eso, él está consciente, pero no lo suficiente como para decidir olvidar aquello que le produce ese profundo dolor en el pecho.

Es imposible olvidar algo así. Imagina esto: encuentras al posible amor de tu vida, pasas tiempo con él, comienzas a conocerlo, hasta que llega el momento en el que pareces saber más de él que de ti mismo, y ni siquiera te importa porque has encontrado a esa persona, el único inconveniente es que él no lo sabe y obviamente tú ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que ese sentimiento es correspondido; pero entonces decides intentarlo, decides confesar lo que en verdad sientes, lo que has sentido desde hace tanto tiempo. Finalmente estás a punto de decirlo y esa persona se va, incluso antes de conocer lo que sientes por ellos. Apesta, ¿no? Nadie desearía estar en el lugar de Harry.

Harry se ha negado a hablar con todos desde que Louis se fue. Es más nadie sabe lo que sucedió, pero parece ser un secreto a voces, es evidente para todos que la causa de su tristeza es la repentina partida de Louis, pero ellos no saben toda la historia, no saben por qué el que Louis se haya ido de pronto es más doloroso de lo normal.

Después de dos semanas prácticamente recluido, Harry aceptó hablar con alguien, ese alguien fue Niall.

“Es un cabrón. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?” Niall dijo enfurecido, después de oír todo lo sucedido.

“No lo es, solamente no me ama. No lo culpo, no tiene por qué hacerlo.” Harry murmuró.

“No, Harry. Estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti, sólo que no es tan valiente como tú.” Niall insistió.

“Pero eso ya no importa, Niall. Él se fue, ni siquiera me dejó confesarle lo que siento… umm sentía por él.”

“Es un idiota. Estás enamorado de un idiota. No merece a alguien como tú, Harry. Él también es mi amigo, pero no tiene derecho a hacerte tanto daño, lo sigue haciendo, tan sólo mírate Harry. Parece que se llevó algo de ti, no pareces tú mismo.” Niall dijo, obligando a Harry a levantar la mirada.

“Puede que se haya llevado algo de mí consigo. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo que más me duele es todo lo que dejó aquí, parece imposible olvidarme de él cuando está presente en todo lo que me rodea, no puedo ni siquiera mirar mi habitación sin que algo me recuerde a él.” Harry confesó y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

“Mira, Harry, sé que esto es muy difícil y no puedo imaginar el dolor que estás sintiendo, pero algo si puedo decirte, en algún momento lo superarás y cuando ese momento llegué estarás listo para conocer a alguien que valore lo que eres. Esto es tan sólo una herida en tu corazón, no pienses que tu corazón estará roto para siempre.” Niall dijo, con un tono de sinceridad inundado su voz.

“Dudo poder superar esto, Niall. Pero espero poder hacerlo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Esto originalmente lo escribí para Paola, aunque el plot de la historia cambió bastante conforme lo fui escribiendo. Bueno, espero que les guste lo que escribí. Muchas gracias a Viky por ayudarme en mi momento de crisis, cuando no tenía idea de cómo continuar esta historia.


End file.
